hollow tears
by KiraSakura
Summary: .part one: two empty things don't fill up a space. master's eyes were so hollow. .X. .part two: you always make master cry. .X. .AntiSoraRiku, SoraRiku.
1. Part One: hollow

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts I, II or CoM. Nor do I own the other three. Bah. Tetsuya Nomura does.

Warnings: Smex! Yay!

Author's Notes: Shoot me now. This is flipping craptastic! Damnit. Oh well. Screw it. This is what happens when you listen to My Chemical Romance continuously. 'And we'll all dance alone to the tune of your death.

We'll love again, we'll laugh again. And it's better off this way'… can't that outa my head… God only knows how it inspired this.

And I love Riku's eyes in the manga. They're so empty and it made my inner-angst-fangirl squeal like the sow that lives outside Daddy's office window back in Papua New Guinea. Yay Aros! My heater! Or Aristos. I like both, and they sound the same. Blah.

--------------------------------

Alone. He was all alone, with no one and nothing. Master sat in his huge new room, staring into the darkness. He listened intently, hearing the witch's loud footsteps, and he stood up, walking away from the wall he had been leaning against. He weaved his way past the elaborate furniture, until he stumbled upon his bed.

He kicked his shoes off, and crawled into the centre of it, curling up in a tight ball. He felt the hot tears start to fall, but he didn't care. They were just water, just droplets of his emotion. From the other side of the bed AntiSora stirred, its great yellow eyes opening as it stared at its master. Although it knew that his kind were only supposed to feel hunger, it constantly felt a deep sadness, a deep sense of pity. Its master was always hurting, whether it be his chest, from the horrible strain using the darkness was putting on him, or the emotional pain, because the very person he loved had left him.

Growling softly, AntiSora crawled over to master, and rubbed itself against him. Master's eyes fell upon it, and AntiSora shivered. A faint, almost non-existent memory told it that master's eyes weren't meant to be so… _hollow_. But AntiSora knew that the only way to make master full was for Sora to hold him, to cradle him in his arms. AntiSora decided to try that, and it pulled master into its lap. Master blinked, and looked up.

"A… Ant…" Master stuttered, his words thick on his tongue. AntiSora made a low humming noise, and squeaked in encouragement.

"Ant… AntiSor…" Master tried again, before shuddering. He shook his head, and choked out, "A… Aros…"

AntiSora blinked, and wondered what master had just meant. But suddenly it felt cold lips against its own, and master was whispering, "You are Aros…"

Aros hummed again, secretly glad of the name, because it made it someone instead of something, and let master push it onto it's back, and let master take it. They were two broken beings, and as they moved together, they felt a sort of completion. Aros squeaked as master nibbled on its neck, and, once again, felt a distance memory, and then the image of two boys, intertwined, flashed before it's eyes, and Aros realised that it wasn't really Aros… just AntiSora.

Just a Heartless, a shell of master's love. A single tear tracked down its cheek. No wonder master was so hollow. He only had another hollow being to take comfort in.

And two empty things don't fill up a space.


	2. Part Two: tears

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts I, II or CoM.

Warnings: Sexual mentions, violence…

Author's Notes: Decided to add a part two after I discovered that fic about Riku being AnitSora's mum thing… can't remember what the hell it's called…

Meh. Was very inspirational.

FICS THAT I HAVE FINISHED FOR XMAS (yet I do not send them to my beta… not yet, anyways…):

Untouchable - (And then the frozen flames and burning water would go away, and Sora would hold the sobbing Riku and whisper, **You don't need the frozen flames or burning water, Riku. You need me. But when you decide that you don't need me, then I'll kill you. **)

Snap Shot - (Sora could never look away from the silver haired Adonis who would buy his coffee every morning. Nor could he look away when they laid Riku out on a plaid, plush seat naked. Damnit)

Understand - (There was something about the artwork that drew Sora into the museum day after day… or maybe it was just the gorgeous artist)

And Read Me a Story? - (Riku hated kids. Especially these ones. But when Sora whipped out the thick hand-written journal-turn-story-book, then Riku decided that maybe it wasn't so bad. Even more so when Sora made him the hero)

---

Golden yellow eyes that shone with an odd intensity stared at Sora, causing the small boy to quiver in fright. He felt oddly detached, his emotions going from anger to sadness and then to guilt and depression and self-hate. A voice, sharp and full of anger was yelling in his mind, the words blurred and difficult to hear.

_Your… fault!_

Sora jumped back when his darkened copy leaped at him, claws beared. It hissed when it missed, before spinning and managing to tear his shirt.

_Master cries you!_

Sora swung his Keyblade, letting out a gentle victory of 'Yes!' when he nicked it's arm. Donald let out a triumphant crow of encouragement, and shot a ball of ice at the creature. It dodged easily, before dashing up the duck and, grabbing him, throwing him hard against the near by wall. Goofy gave a cry, and dashed to his friend's side, only to have a pair of darkened hands close around his throat. AntiSora then smashed his head against the floor, knocking him unconscious.

_Now you cry! _

The creature turned to Sora, whose eyes were wide with worry. "I'll kill you!" Sora screamed, running at the Heartless. He froze, though, when the voice came through clear as a bell.

_Like you killed Master? YOU are the true Heartless._

Sora felt a rush of something rise up from his feet, and suddenly images of Riku, curled up and alone, sobbing, whispering Sora's name flashed through his mind. He could see Riku bashing his wrists against the edge of a large tub, see Riku staring at Kairi, tears running down his cheeks, murmuring, "_Why_? Why does he love _you_?", see Riku holding AntiSora to him, see Riku running a sharpened weapon across his stomach…

"STOP!" Sora cried, hands clutching his ears, his blue eyes clenched shut in an attempt to get rid of the flashes. But they continued, and he watched as Riku's eyes dulled, became vacant, watched as Riku spouted confessions of love to AntiSora as he came inside the creature.

"Please…" Sora whimpered, trying to block the sights.

_Why? You are the reason he hurts! You! You you you you! I HATE you! Why don't you love Master?! WHY?! _

"I…" Sora trailed off, breathing a sigh of relief when the images faded. But suddenly AntiSora was before him, claws poised at his heart.

_If I take your heart… you will become like me! Then you will be FORCED to love Master! _

Black ant-like creatures were rising from the ground, all of them hissing, _Yes! Yes! Take his heart! Make Master happy! Fill Master's eyes!_

How he could understand their clicks and hisses Sora didn't know, but he could sense their anger. Riku… since when had Riku even loved him, anyway?

_Since ALWAYS! You are an idiot! _AntiSora growled, slapping him.

_Idiot, idiot, idiot! _The others chanted, closing in on him.

"I… I'm…" Sora stuttered, only to be interrupted by Riku's voice. It echoed throughout his head, making him feel sick and dizzy.

_**I need some of you to help me out. Could a few soldiers come up?**_

That voice… it wasn't the cruel, cold voice Riku used when talking to him…

_Master does not see us as monsters. You two! Go help Master! _AntiSora snapped, it's guard let down. Sora seized his chance, and summoning his Keyblade thrust it. AntiSora choked, and then hissed, _You… bastard… you always… _

It started to fade away, curls of darkness floating from it. Sora watched as a single red heart floated from the creature's chest, and faded into his. Riku let out a cry of anguish when he saw this, having come down to check the fight. Sora turned, and watched as Riku screamed, tears flowing from his empty eyes.

… _make Master cry._


End file.
